


Working Relationship

by RudexAndxNotxGinger



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudexAndxNotxGinger/pseuds/RudexAndxNotxGinger
Summary: Ianto and Jack start their passionate relationship over a cup of hot coffee. MxM relationship, explicit sex. Don't like, don't read. No plot, basically just sex.





	1. Burnt Coffee

“Is it too much to ask that people turn off the coffee pot before they leave work? It’s not very nice to walk into the hub come morning and smell scalded coffee. Not to mention the mess it leaves in the pot…” Ianto Jones thought he digressed to himself aloud while he picked at the hot cake of crusted coffee on the bottom of the glass pitcher. He figured no one had showed up yet; it was very early. That being said, he nearly jumped when he heard a voice coming from the stairs.

“That’s the Welshman I love; complaining as always.” It was Jack.

Ianto outright blushed whenever Jack used the word “love” with him. He figured Jack didn’t mean it; the immortal man used it flippantly, usually describing a good food, or as a form of praise when one of the Torchwood members did something especially brilliant.  He was also a little startled that Jack was there.

“A little early, aren’t you?” Ianto stuttered slightly. He was still getting over his boy-crush reaction to Jack’s sudden presence, and flamboyance. He envied Jack’s carefree way of life; he said what he meant, not caring how it sounded, or what anyone thought of it. Ianto wished that could be him.

 

“Nah, I never left last night; lots of paperwork. You know how it is.” Jack stepped close behind Ianto, who still stood at the table, holding the coffee pitcher. “There any coffee?” Jack then noticed the desecrated coffee left from the night before and winced, the smell stinging his nostrils. “Sorry I asked.”

“Did you forget to turn the coffee pot off last night?” Ianto accused smugly.

“Well, I’m sure Owen and Gwen thought I would turn it off before leaving… and since I didn’t leave…. I guess this is my fault.” Jack deduced with a tone of apology.

“It’s alright. I was going to use the espresso machine anyways.” Ianto dismissed. He could never truly be mad at Jack, and certainly not because of a little bit of scalded coffee.

“You going to watch?” Ianto asked, a little nervous that Jack stood so close to him, quite literally breathing down his neck.

“You alright with being watched?” Jack asked in a whisper, the innuendo seeping from his words.

Ianto did not respond. He could not. He didn’t trust his voice at that moment; he couldn’t let it betray his resolve to keep his feelings a secret.

Jack Harkness was so damn lucky. Everyone had a crush on him, and he could have anyone he wished. Ianto was not so lucky. He had very little success in dating, and even less success in the area of sexual prowess. Jack had all of that and more. Ianto both resented and loved that about Jack.

 

Jack kept his unnervingly close proximity while Ianto went about making two cups of espresso. He ground the beans, pressed the grounds, and started the machine. He felt two hands on his hips, and a chin on his shoulder. Jack was doing this sort of swaying motion, as if he was dancing to a low-key rhythm. Ianto could not help but to sway along.

As soon as the espresso was finished, Ianto poured cream into two larger cups and added one shot of espresso to each.

“Here you are.” Ianto tried to awkwardly pass the cup over his shoulder to Jack, and risked nearly spilling it. Jack eventually grabbed it just right, and took a small sip, slurping loudly as he did.

“Perfect as always, Ianto.” The Captain complimented whimsically.

Ianto focused on his coffee, ignoring the prominent arousal in his trousers from being in such close contact with his all-time crush. Jack only half-finished his cup, and sat it down on the table.

The young man literally yelped in surprise when he felt a kiss on his neck. The mouth was really warm from the hot coffee. It felt so good. But what did it mean?

“Jack?” Ianto whimpered more than queried.

“Yes?” Jack kissed the other’s neck over and over, sometimes sucking and biting to leave marks.

“It’s not that I’m not into this; into you… but I’m…”

“Yes?” Jack teased, already knowing what Ianto would say.

“I’m not into, you know… one night stands…Or one _morning_ stands.” Ianto hoped he hadn’t sounded like a complete idiot. And although he’d told the whole truth, he knew that his morals would not stand a single little push from the one-and-only Jack Harkness. If Jack were to just keep on going, Ianto would not be able to say no. And maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.

“This isn’t a one-time thing, Ianto.” Jack rubbed his erection against Ianto’s left arse cheek; a simple tease of what was to come. The young body trembled in response. Jack continued, “We can do this as many times as you want.”

“Exclusively?” Ianto looked back at the handsome Captain with a look of concern.

“Excuse me?”

“I mean… Are we exclusive? Until it’s agreed otherwise?”

This was hardly the first time Jack had been asked the exclusivity question, but it was never _before_ sex. Ianto was just so damn proper and organized.  Jack would normally just not answer; people rarely asked twice, so it solved his problem. But at this point in his life, he had no desire to sleep around. His desire was for Ianto, and only Ianto. In fact, it had been over a year since he’d had sex; he was so ready for it. Hell, even if Ianto’s request was to first be married, he probably would have complied with that.

 

“Only you, Ianto. I swear.” Jack whispered so erotically into Ianto’s ear that he shivered for a couple of seconds.

“Oh God… Jack you have no idea how much I-”

Jack did not allow Ianto to finish. He spun him around to face him and in a split second kissed him soundly on the lips. Ianto hummed his approval and began kissing back. The feel and intensity of the kisses were mind-blowing. Ianto felt a jolt of arousal tingle all through his body. He loved it. If he tried to describe it, he would have called it a sort of high. He was high on Jack.

 

 Jack did not waste any time. He pushed Ianto into the table, almost violently, not letting their lips break apart for an instant. Ianto sat on the table, legs spread wide so Jack could stand between them. They kissed passionately for some time before Jack pressed his clothed erection directly onto Ianto’s.

The Welshman groaned, his arousal becoming too much. The beautiful friction Jack created while they kissed could be enough to send him over the edge into ecstasy. But he didn’t want it to end so soon. He never wanted it to end.

Jack rutted into Ianto’s crotch like a wild animal. The cups of coffee were long forgotten, and long crashed to the floor for someone to clean up later.

The heat and friction escalated, almost dangerously so, before Jack finally slowed down. Ianto broke their kiss so he could look down at Jack’s belt and fly, to try and undo it. Jack did the same to Ianto. Within thirty seconds both men had freed one another’s cocks from their confines and began stroking. Ianto groaned from the dry friction, both loving and hating the almost-pain it caused. Jack pumped in a fast, unforgiving pace while Ianto tried to keep up on his partner’s huge member. He tried not to stare; the thing was gigantic. Finally the ministrations on his cock were slicked by the natural lubricant his cock expelled: a nearly continuous stream of clear precum. Ianto whimpered with his building orgasm. He tried to find words, so that he could warn Jack. But it seemed Jack already knew. The Captain gently pulled away from the hand gripping his member, and bent down to lick the one in front of him.

If Ianto was anything more than a gasping, pleasured puddle before then, he was certainly not now. Jack tickled his cock with light, kitten-licks. First to the foreskin, the head, then to his sensitive frenulum, and lastly to his balls, which made Ianto jump in surprise. He’d never had anyone pay any mind to his balls, even thought they were just as sensitive as his cock. Perhaps most people thought they were gross.

 But not Jack. In fact, Jack spent lots of time lavishing the ball sac with licks, and kisses. He shocked his partner even more when he took an entire testicle into his mouth, sucking on it like he would a cock. He did the same with its twin.

Completely lost in the euphoria, Ianto forgot to warn Jack that he was sure to come soon. It didn’t occur to him again until Jack returned his attention to his cock, which he put in his mouth in its entirety.

Ianto was incredibly aroused – and impressed – that Jack fit all of him in just one go. He didn’t want to brag, but he knew he was not a small guy; not as big as Jack, but still above average.

Jack moved his head up and down, perfectly stroking the cock with his expert tongue. He looked up, cock in his mouth and a knowing look in his eyes. Ianto threw his head back and groaned; it was all too much. He was just on the threshold of what was going to be a mind-shattering orgasm.

 

And then Jack stopped. He pulled completely off Ianto’s member and straightened up. Ianto looked like he was about to beg; he just had to come. The change in temperature on his arousal was almost enough to push him over the edge. But Jack was not about to let it be so easy.

Just when Ianto opened his mouth to complain, Jack stepped back and let his trousers and pants drop to the floor. He stepped out of them, leaving his boots on. Ianto followed suit, wriggling out of his trousers and leaving his shoes on.

To anyone else, the ensemble would have looked comical. But to Ianto, Jack was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. He knew what Jack wanted. He slid off the table, and regarded Jack in all his aroused glory. The Captain’s pupils were dilated, and his breath came in weird gasps. Ianto was hardly self-aware, but he was sure he looked in a similar state. 

Before moving onto the main event, Ianto took his time unbuttoning his partner’s shirt. Jack took the cue, and did the same for him. Now they were both completely naked, only in their shoes (and boots.)

Any normal person probably would have taken them off, but Ianto was weird like that. He found it erotic.

Then it was time. Ianto could not stall any longer. He started with a kiss, which Jack enthusiastically reciprocated. Ianto tasted his precum on Jack’s tongue, and his naked cock twitched with interest.

Soon he left Jack’s perfect lips for his neck, sucking deep bruises on his collar bone. In the meantime Jack gripped their two cocks between them, barely able to grip them both with one hand. He began to stroke, and the soft-yet-hard friction made Ianto’s knees weak. He was kissing one of Jack’s nipples now, sucking and biting and loving the gasps he received in return for his efforts. A man’s nipples were underappreciated, he knew. It was rare that a woman would even think to pleasure him through his nipples, and if they had, it was so they could avoid sucking his large cock.

But he did not encounter any such troubles with Jack, who seemed to know exactly what Ianto needed and wanted.

While still stroking their cocks together with one hand, Jack put some saliva on his other hand and began fondling Ianto’s right nipple. He swirled around it, pinched it, letting it erect and then pushing it down. Ianto thought he might explode with all the pleasure he experienced right then. It seemed like his nipple had a direct connection to his cock, and he was suddenly hurdled right to the edge of orgasm. But still he was not over the edge yet. Jack stopped his ministrations right in time. He stopped everything; the attention on his cock, and his nipple. Ianto knew it was his cue. Before he lost his nerve, he dropped to his knees. The huge cock nearly poked him in the eye on the way down. He looked at it, and definitely gulped, feeling quite nervous about the undertaking.

“It’s okay, Yan.” Jack sounded just as lost and euphoric as Ianto felt. It was encouraging, to say the least. “Just start with the tip; it’ll be okay.”

Ianto saw a couple of differences in Jack’s cock compared to his own, other than size. Unlike himself, Jack was circumcised. Also, his cock was bent slightly downwards. Not too much, and it honestly looked more natural than his own cock, which jutted straight out from his body.

Ianto brought the large head to his lips, and licked it hesitantly. He tasted the salty precum and put his mouth on the entire tip hoping to taste more of it. He stroked the cock with his hand, practically milking it into his mouth. Before long another stream of the salty liquid seeped onto his tongue. Ianto moaned his pleasure, and in turn Jack gasped from the vibrations it made on his cock. A quick learner, Ianto moaned some more, while trying to put more of the massive cock into his mouth without using any teeth. It was quite difficult, but he was duly rewarded with a quivering, moaning Jack who looked like he too was on the edge of ecstasy.

Ianto decided to try bringing Jack to orgasm. The thought of his partner ejaculating down his throat was an image so erotic he had to quickly dismiss it out of his head lest it bring him over the edge too soon. He fondled Jack’s large ball sac, which was drawn tight up against his body; a sign that he was ready for orgasm. He played with them anyway, pulling each testicle playfully and teasing the sensitive skin with his fingertips.

Jack voiced his pleasure loudly. Ianto had made it almost halfway onto his cock, and was now pulling his ball sac vigorously in time with the bobs of his head.

“Yan, you’ve got to stop.” Jack begged. His voice was straggled. “I’m gonna cum, Yan. You’ve gotta-”

Jack’s voice cut off. He couldn’t speak. Ianto had just sent Jack over the edge; if the sudden tightening in his abdomen and the violent twitch of his cock was any indication. No words escaped Jack’s lips, only a series of strained groans and pelvic convulsions. Ianto tried not to gag as the cock was forced ever deeper into his throat and semen filled his mouth. There was so much of it. Ianto cherished the moment, knowing it would be over soon. The warm, salty, and somewhat bitter cum stayed in his mouth instead of sliding down his throat like Ianto imagined. He waited until the semen was spent before he swallowed, tasting the entirety of the substance as it passed over his tongue. He slid the cock out from his mouth and looked up at Jack, who was still completely lost in his orgasmic high.

“Oh wow…” Jack sighed, completely satiated; at least for now. It took him a moment before he realized that Ianto had yet to finish up. Fair was fair, he thought. He would have to make sure Ianto got what was coming to him: a cataclysmically intense orgasm.

Jack started by  pulling Ianto to his feet; then he immediately pushed the young man onto the table, forcing him onto his back, his legs dangling off the edge and his toes touching the floor. Jack went right to work. Ianto nearly howled at the sudden warmth and pleasure Jack bestowed onto him generously, and skillfully. Jack took him deep into his throat, still keeping a steady suction that was about to drive Ianto over the edge.

“Jack, I’m so close.” Ianto begged, more than warned. He could not handle one more delay. He was going to come whether or not he had Jack’s permission. But he had it.

With one last bob of his head, Jack sent Ianto soaring over a proverbial cliff, spiraling into a heart-stopping, thrilling pleasure.

Ianto outright screamed. He knew he screamed, and he didn’t care. It felt so damn good. Jack also swallowed the cum, and for extra credit, licked Ianto’s over-sensitive member clean with delicate strokes of his tongue.

Ianto was in no mood to object to the attentions on his spent cock. He was in no mood to do anything. He could only lay there, feeling like a puddle of Jell-o and thinking of nothing but how good he felt right then, and how good he felt two seconds ago.

“Oh God…” Ianto eventually breathed out, after he seemed to have gained back the ability to speak. “Jack… that was-”

“Incredible?” Jack chimed in. “I know. It felt pretty damn amazing for me too.” The suave, immortal gentleman picked up the clothing off the floor, sorted out the two sets, and looked up at a clock on the wall.

 

“We’d better get dressed. Gwen will be here any moment, and you _know_ she’d never let us live this one down.”

 

 

Not even one full day had passed before Jack was in need again. It was late, and the Torchwood hub was shutting down for the night. Ianto went to Jack’s office to say goodnight, and perhaps give a kiss. But what met him in the office made him think he just might not be heading home after all.

“I knew you’d show up…” Jack said in a sultry voice from his desk. “Close the door. We have a lot of _paperwork_ to do…”

 

 

 

 


	2. We've Got Time

Ianto’s jaw dropped at what - rather who - lay before him. Jack was completely naked, lying atop his desk, amongst all the papers and office supplies. He was posed on his side, facing the door so that whoever opened the door would get the full picture. Ianto briefly wondered how Jack knew it would be him who entered, and not someone else, but then he remembered there were cameras in the hub; Jack must have taken his pants off just as Ianto ascended the stairs.

The young man said nothing, for fear of spoiling the mood. He locked the door and stepped close to Jack’s desk.

“I’ve been thing about you all day…” Jack said honestly. “I couldn’t get a single thing done… You owe me a few hours of _desk work_ , young man.”

Ianto shivered erotically at the idea of having sex with Jack on the desk; the promise of a _few hours_ sounded intimidating, but exciting all the same. He still said nothing; he couldn’t think of anything sexy to say, so he stayed silent, looking lustfully at the naked (and aroused) man in front of him.

“Strip.” Jack ordered.

Ianto obeyed. He took all of his clothes off, letting them drop to the floor. He did so rather quickly, but he made sure to keep his eyes on Jack the entire time. Jack had already started the party while he watched Ianto undress. His hand gripped his stiff cock and he seemed to be stroking it firmly and intently. It took Ianto a moment to realize what he was doing; he was milking himself of precum. It took a few determined strokes, but Jack was finally rewarded with a large bead of the sticky, salty substance sliding down his cock slowly. He swiped it up with his finger, and motioned for his partner to come closer. Ianto did, and he was already fully aroused at the knowledge of what Jack was about to do. Jack offered his precum-slicked finger for Ianto to taste. He did. Ianto took the finger into his mouth and savored the wonderful taste that graced his tongue.

Jack shivered visibly at the erotic nature of it all.

They repeated this a few times, Jack feeding Ianto his salty fluids with his fingers, and Ianto lapping them up greedily. Soon, Ianto was licking Jack’s entire hand, between the fingers (which were very sensitive,) and then imitating a blowjob, briefly, with the still-salty index finger.

Jack groaned at the sight. He was also very impressed with Ianto’s sexual creativity; he was under the impression that Ianto was not very experienced with sex.

The reality was that Ianto had only had sex with a few women a couple of times, and could hardly reach orgasm. The girly squeals (which he knew were fake,) and the soft, squishy breasts (which may have been fake,) were such a turn-off that he had to think of something else in order to finish up. He didn’t think he’d ever truly caused a woman to orgasm; though they did pretend. The whole experience was… mediocre, at best. Ianto decided he’d had enough of girls; they were too complicated, and he had no interest in figuring them out.

But Jack…. Jack was perfect for him. He was experienced, cavalier, and oh-so sexy. He was demanding and compliant at the same time; kind and arrogant all at once. He was well balanced, and certainly would not be faking any moans or climaxes.

 

 

Jack was done with foreplay. He stood from the desk and led Ianto to the end of it, indicating that this is where he would stand. Jack positioned himself right in front of Ianto, his arse to the edge of the desk.

Then they kissed. They kissed so intensely that their teeth knocked a couple of times, but it was ignored. Jack took hold of Ianto’s tongue and outright sucked on it for a few seconds. Ianto tried to do the same for Jack, but he couldn’t quite get it. He would need more practice.

Jack was ready for more. He started to lean back, and Ianto got the hint. He guided Jack onto his back on the messy desk, hardly breaking their connected lips for more than a second or two.

Jack reached above him, scrambling around for something on the desk. He found it, and handed it to Ianto: a bottle of lubricant.

Ianto’s heart went up into his throat at the idea of being the one to fuck Jack. He’d figured that their positioning would be the other way around.

 

And it would; they would get to that later. Right now, Jack just wanted to be fucked. The desire sprung up every so often, and he knew that Ianto would be perfect.

 

Ianto knew he should stall, until his subconscious formulated some sort of plan as to how on earth he should go about fucking a man. He took the lube from Jack, uncapped it, and spread a significant amount on both of their cocks. He held them together, like Jack had earlier, and stroked them together. The loose, in-tact skin of Ianto’s foreskin felt amazing on Jack’s tight, circumcised cock. The Captain groaned his approval and pleasure.

Taking lessons from Jack’s reactions earlier that day, Ianto put another slick hand on Jack’s balls, fondling them, pulling on them, and playing with the loose skin. He felt Jack tense up, and saw his toes curl. He knew he was doing well. But he also knew that Jack would soon lose patience, and demand that he get a move on.

And then there it was. “Yan, I need more… You’ve gotta fuck me.”

One thing that Ianto failed to realize, was that Jack, no matter how many times he’d actually been fucked in his life,  was practically a virgin, physically, because of the regenerations he’s had. Every time he came back from the dead, everything was as good as new, including his ass. Jack knew this, but rarely took it into account, since his pain threshold was extraordinary; he’d died so many times, after all. He didn’t realize that it would be difficult for Ianto, as a first-timer, to even get inside him regardless of the pain factor.

But they were in a good position for it. Ianto took Jack’s legs and propped them up on his shoulders. The angle was then perfect for him to try and get inside. Since he’d only ever done this on a woman a few times, he didn’t think to first use fingers.

Jack forced himself to relax as he felt the blunt tip of Ianto’s cock pressing in. Ianto had wisely pulled back his foreskin so it would be a smoother penetration. He felt resistance, so he added more lubricant.

Jack winced, and seeing this, Ianto stopped entirely.

“I’m sorry, Jack, I’ve never done this before, I…” Ianto faltered. He suddenly felt so foolish; what made him think he would be even close to ready for sex like this? Jack started to wonder the same thing. The Captain swung his legs off Ianto and sat up to face him. “It’s okay Yan. Look, I should have given you some tips first. It’s my fault.”

Surprisingly (but not too surprisingly,) Ianto was on the verge of tears. He couldn’t look at Jack.

Jack would have none of that. He took Ianto’s chin in his hand and forced the young man to look right at him.

“I chose _you_ , Ianto. You are the sweetest, kindest, and sexiest man… I know you would never want to hurt me. And you won’t; I’m immortal, remember?”

Ianto gave a soft chuckle at that, but let Jack continue.

“And hell, even if you _killed me_ while we had sex, just know that I died as the happiest man in the world… _And_ that I would be back very soon for more.”

Ianto smiled and gave Jack a kiss to indicate that that he was ready to keep going.

Jack broke the kiss. “Start with a few fingers, okay? Work your way up to it. I’ll tell you when I’m ready.”

Ianto nodded, and resumed the kissing. He just couldn’t get enough of Jack. And now he was very, very ready to fuck him. He laid Jack down again, and repositioned his legs so they were just as before. He took the lube, and spread a hefty amount on his fingers. He started with one.

Jack hummed pleasantly at the sensation of Ianto’s finger sliding in and out. It wasn’t long before another finger was added, and it too felt really good.

The young man concentrated on the task before him, and was completely mesmerized at the sight of his fingers disappearing into Jack. It felt warm and tight, and he just couldn’t wait to bury his cock inside it.

They were up to three fingers now. Jack’s focus and relaxation techniques made it easy on Ianto, and before long he said, “I’m ready.”

“You sure?” Ianto felt how tight Jack’s ring of muscle squeezed against his three fingers; it was almost painful.

“Fuck me, Ianto.”

Needing no further encouragement and rearing to get inside, Ianto gently pulled his fingers out and lubed his cock again. The position was perfect to just slide right in. And he did.

Jack’s body let him in easily this time, with no resistance. Both of them groaned, immensely enjoying the feeling. Ianto pushed all the way inside, and stayed there, panting and trying to focus on staving off his orgasm. They’d only just begun, after all. But it was just too good.

Jack felt the same way. The feeling of being filled with Ianto’s big cock nearly sent him over the edge. They both paused, not wanting to finish so soon. Once Ianto got a grip, he started with a small in-and-out motion of his hips. The tight ass only got tighter as he stimulated all the right nerves and sent shivers all over his partner.

“Fuck…” Jack moaned.

“That’s the idea.” Ianto was impressed that he had the presence of mind to joke. He felt like his entire being; his soul, his body, and brain, were completely in tune with just one goal: to fuck Jack like he’d never been before. And he did. His thrusts increased in speed, and strength, and in no time Jack was nothing but a quivering, moaning mess on the desk. Ianto grabbed Jack’s cock tightly, and began to stroke it roughly; almost too rough. But for Jack it was perfect. The slight pain mixed with the pleasure was enough to keep him from coming just yet. But later, it would be what brought him over the edge.

 “I’m so close…” The moan almost sounded like a whine. Jack was a completely lost puddle of pleasure. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t see, and couldn’t breathe, it seemed. Ianto was effectively (and nearly literally) fucking his brains out.

Ianto didn’t slow down. He wanted to see Jack orgasm while completely swept away, not even close to being in control. And he did. It was Jack’s turn to scream this time. It was a strangled, intermittent scream, let out with every pulse of ejaculation. Ianto slowed to a stop, completely mesmerized by watching Jack come undone. He nearly forgot about his own desire to cum.

“God…” Jack finally breathed once he’d partially recovered. His chest heaved and his face was covered with sweat.

Ianto was still inside him, unmoving; waiting for Jack to slowly float down from his high.

Jack looked at his partner, “You haven’t finished yet.”

“We have time.” Ianto knew Jack would love that reply.

He did.

Any normal person, who might worry about limping the next day, would say that Ianto would have to finish up quickly, or not inside their ass at all. After orgasm, the body’s interest in continuing the sexual activity is diminished, or gone altogether. But Jack was different. He didn’t have to worry; he couldn’t care less if people talked about him, or his limping. Ianto deserved to cum inside him.

Jack slipped his legs off Ianto’s shoulders and gingerly drew away from the hard cock.

The young man looked a little confused, but waited for Jack to give some kind hint as to what he was doing.

The Captain, in all his naked, semen-covered glory, slid off the table and stood right in front of Ianto.

Ianto was about to lean in for a kiss, but Jack moved away. He turned his back to his young partner, his hands holding the edges of the desk and his ass sticking out at just the right level.

“Fuck me. I want you to cum.”

Ianto’s mouth nearly watered at the idea of fucking Jack like this. He looked like a naughty boy bent over the get a belting.

 

And that gave him an idea.

 

Before Jack had a chance to look Ianto grabbed something from his abandoned pile of clothes. Then he was behind Jack, so his partner had no idea what was about to happen.

“You’ve been a naughty boy, haven’t you?” Ianto began. He started to feel a little sheepish. But he knew Jack would love it.

He did.

“Yes.” Jack’s voice cracked as he realized what Ianto took from the pile of clothes. He was so surprised at the other’s inventiveness.

“Tell me what you did wrong.” Ianto demanded. He tentatively brushed the looped belt onto Jack’s bare ass.

“I came without your permission.”

“That’s right. You should be punished.” Ianto wanted to stall, but he knew that it might break the mood. He mustered up some courage and fake anger in order to slap the belt against the pale flesh of Jack’s arse. Jack flinched, and the spot instantly became red.

Ianto looked for any sign that he should stop. Jack gave him none.  So he did it again, on the other cheek. Jack gave a low moan; a little enjoyment, a little pain.

Ianto only gave two more strikes with the belt, one more to each red cheek, before positioning himself for re-entering Jack.

The belting made Jack tense up, so his ass was somewhat tensed up again as well.

Not wanting to ruin the punishment role-play, Ianto slid his big cock inside in one quick motion, without a single warning to Jack.

The Captain cried out in surprise when Ianto thrust in. His ass felt thoroughly over-stimulated, but it felt good too. Ianto set an unforgiving pace, fucking with all his might. It was not long before his body started to shake; he knew he was close. Then, as if his realization was the trigger, his breath caught in a high pitched gasp and his long-overdue climax rushed over him. He unconsciously thrust deeper, and harder while he came; he was completely lost in the feeling. For just a moment, it felt like he was flying.

 

Then he remembered how to breathe.

Ianto’s mind slowly returned to the present, and he looked directly at his partner’s back, letting his vision come into focus before doing anything else.

His legs felt wobbly, and his knees weak. He’d never experienced an orgasm so intense.

“Oh God, Jack… That was incredible.” Ianto said in-between his pants for air. He carefully slid his softening, spent cock out of Jack’s abused ass, and watched with fascination as the hole closed up, tightening slowly back to normal.

 

Jack stood and turned to face his partner. He hardly had the words to describe what had just happened. He was still in shock from the belting. Not the action - it was hardly painful - but from the fact that Ianto was behind the belt; that it was his idea. He realized that he was corrupting this sweet, innocent Ianto into becoming a cockslut; a sexual minx.

He wondered if he would even like what he was turning Ianto into. But he didn’t wonder about it too long.

Ianto looked a bit worried that Jack hadn’t said anything out loud about the sex, so Jack snapped himself out of his thinking.

“I think you have successfully fucked my brains out, Yan. I can’t even think straight.” He covered for his previous silence. Then something genuine, “I never thought I’d get such a great fuck from an uptight, posh Welshman like you… You surprised me.”

“I’ll take that as the highest compliment.” Ianto smiled. He leaned in to give a small kiss, which Jack received and reciprocated. It turned into a little more than just a small kiss, but they were both completely drained of sexual charge. It was a loving, appreciative kiss that went on for a few minutes.

Finally Ianto pulled away for a second to say, “We should probably get dressed.”

 

Jack smiled meaningfully. “We’ve got time.”

 

 

 


	3. Dinner for Two

Two weeks after he and Jack started their relationship, Ianto busied himself in his apartment, cooking a meal for the two of them.

Not twelve hours after they had started their demanding routine, a massive end-of-the-world crisis popped up. Because of it, Jack and Ianto hadn’t had sex for two weeks.

But now the crisis was gone. The Captain and the Torchwood team saved the world, per the usual, and now it was time for Ianto to take the initiative and resume the fun. He was preparing a chicken and asparagus dish, cooked with loads of butter and topped with Parmesan cheese and salad croutons. He knew jack would complain that asparagus made his urine smell funny later, but he didn’t care. It was the one vegetable that he found easiest to cook with the chicken in the same pan. He didn’t want to do lots of dishes later; dishes were not on the list of things he would be doing that night; not at all.

 

Jack showed up a couple minutes late, but looking more handsome than Ianto ever remembered seeing him. Instead of wearing his usual military garb, Jack stood in the doorway wearing a red, flannel plaid button-up and dark blue jeans. His feet were shod with slip-on boat shoes. Ianto smiled as he realized that Jack dressed to undress. It would be so easy to take those clothes off right there. It would only take about twenty seconds, maybe less.

Ianto lustily eye-fucked Jack’s get up for a full minute before Jack let himself in and closed the front door.

The young Welshman barely had his wits about him enough to realize that dinner was ready; the timer would be going off in half a minute. He leaned in to kiss Jack on the cheek to greet him, but Jack would have none of that. He turned his face to catch Ianto’s lips in a sexy kiss instead. Ianto outright moaned. He already had a nearly crippling erection in his trousers; one that he would have to ignore until after dinner. He pulled away from the kiss reluctantly. “Jack, my timer’s going off. I’ve got to get dinner out of the oven.”

Jack let Ianto go into the kitchen, but he was right on his tail. “Well my _timer_ is about to go off, Yan. Dinner can wait, can’t it?”

Ianto nearly slammed the glass pan down onto the stovetop with his mitt-covered hand. He gave Jack a deadpan look.

Jack recanted. “Alright. I know you’ve put a lot of work into this…. Let’s eat?”

 

 

Immediately after dinner, Ianto put the dishes in the sink to soak. He was so ready for sex that his heart rate was already there. And so was Jack.

Jack came up behind him at the sink and kissed his neck softly. Ianto enjoyed the affection; being touched. It had been two weeks since he’d been touched by Jack in this way, but he could have sworn it was months. He craved Jack’s affections; his love. And now he was getting what he wanted.

Jack kept kissing his partner’s neck while a hand snaked to the front and began fondling Ianto’s erection through his clothes. Ianto gasped; his arousal was reaching critical, and they only just started.

“God, Jack. It’s been so long that... I am going to cum if you don’t slow down.”

“Oh? You haven’t been entertaining yourself since the last time?” Jack paused his kissing just long enough to speak, and then resumed.

“Well, between aliens threatening to take over the world, and trying to figure out what to get my niece and nephew for Christmas, no. No Jack, I have not had any time to masturbate.”

Jack had started to laugh somewhere in the middle of Ianto’s scolding.

Ianto blushed, and then asked, “What? Have you been…? ‘ _Entertaining_ ’ yourself?”

Jack stopped laughing, but still smiled. “No, Ianto. As you said, we haven’t had time. As much of a turn-on I get from dying, and later coming back to life in your arms, I simply didn’t have the time to masturbate while trying to stop aliens.” He laughed a little, and Ianto smiled.

“Well too bad for us. Really.” Ianto said in sarcastic amusement.

“Right.”

Ianto turned to face Jack and looked deeply into his eyes; those old eyes that have seen so much, and would see so much more.

Jack turned serious. “You’re worth the wait, Ianto. You’re most certainly worth the wait.”

Ianto leaned in close; slowly. He let their noses brush together in a cute, intimate gesture for a few seconds; Eskimo kisses, they’re called.

“A hundred years?” Ianto asked meaningfully. “Would I be worth waiting a hundred years for?”

Jack smiled. “A thousand years, Ianto. I’d wait a thousand years for you.” Jack knew it was all talk, but in that moment, he meant it. He wanted Ianto – and only Ianto – more than anything in the universe.

“I love you Jack.” Ianto confessed quietly, just loud enough for his lover to hear.

“I know, Yan.”

Ianto tried not to have his heart broken by the response; he tried to remember that Jack did love him; he just had a hard time getting around to saying it for real. He wondered if he would ever hear him say the words in his lifetime.

“Hey.” Jack took his partner’s chin in his hand, and looked him straight in the eyes. “You know how I feel about you.”

“Yeah.” Ianto tried not to cry; his resolve failed.

Jack frowned upon seeing the tears falling down the young man’s cheeks. He took his thumb and wiped each tear away. Taking Ianto’s head in both his hands, he kissed his lover soundly. He kissed the salty lips with such passion, that every sense in Ianto’s being knew Jack was saying ‘I love you.’ They kissed while they slowly made their way to the bedroom.

The tears stopped, and Ianto was warming up slowly to the kiss, which was getting more heated.

It was Jack who turned it sexual. Before they even made it to the bedroom, he took Ianto’s package in his hand and kneaded it thoroughly, almost roughly, working it back to its state of critical arousal. Ianto moaned, and tried to focus enough to do the same to Jack, whose massive cock was rerouted to his trouser leg so it had room to grow.

In minutes, each of them were so turned on that if they didn’t take their clothes off soon, they would be throwing their trousers in the laundry hamper that night.

Jack made the first move, working Ianto’s trouser fly open. He smiled when Ianto broke the kiss to focus on undoing each of Jack’s shirt buttons, kissing the flesh as he revealed it. Once the shirt was off, Ianto went down on his knees. He made quick work of the trousers, pants, and shoes; Jack helped. All that remained was Jack’s giant cock, slick with a bit of precum and looking very intimidating indeed. Ianto had forgotten just how big it was.

He sucked on the cock for a while, as best he could. Jack seemed to like it. He buried his hand in Ianto’s hair and gripped it tight. He guided his lover up and down his cock, only able to get half of it in. He knew Ianto would need practice before he could try to deep throat a cock his size. And it would need to be Ianto’s idea, not his own. And thinking of Ianto, the young man had done something very inventive. While Jack was whisked away in the pleasure of his blowjob, he didn’t notice Ianto soaking a middle finger with excess saliva and aiming it between Jack’s arse cheeks.

While still sucking cock, the creative Welshman played with the tight ring of Jack’s hole, occasionally sliding his finger partway inside. Jack encouraged him with his surprised moans and shivers, and Ianto got more brave. He stuck his finger in all the way, and began thrusting hard, aiming for what he could hopefully find. When Jack gave a strangled cry, Ianto knew he’d found the prostate. He kept at it, railing into the somewhat elusive gland while sucking Jack’s cock.

Jack shook involuntarily, and his vision was more than a bit blurry. He thought maybe he could get a hold of himself and stave off his orgasm, if just for a little bit. But Ianto had other plans. Not caring that his finger ached from the bad angle, Ianto sped up his attack on Jack’s pleasure button, and it was then that he was rewarded.

Jack let out a single cry, and he came. Ianto milked the cock as it spent all its seed into his mouth. It was warm and sticky; he loved it. Slowly and carefully, he pulled his sore middle finger out of Jack’s hole. He swallowed Jack’s load in one gulp and he pulled the member out. He licked his lips, and looked up at his euphoric lover.

“Yan…” was all Jack could say. He wanted to go on a tangent about how creative and sexy it was for Ianto to stimulate his prostate, but he felt it might ruin the mood. “Oh God it feels like I’m floating.”

Ianto smiled. “You are; about five inches off the ground.” He said in a humoring tone.

“Get up here.” The Captain ordered.

Ianto obeyed. He rose off his creaky knees and stood face to face with his partner.

Jack kissed him. His tongue explored the other’s mouth with curiosity, tasting himself in a delicious combination of semen, coffee, and that night’s dinner. They kissed while wandering again, this time making it into the bedroom. Ianto still had his clothes on. Jack would have to fix that. In less time than it took Ianto to take his own clothes off on a normal day, Jack had him completely naked, and they’d hardly needed to break their kisses to get there.

Now here they were, both utterly stitch-less and making out in Ianto’s bedroom. The young man became so excited. Hopefully, he would be the one getting fucked that night.

Jack seemed to be planning the same thing. He pushed his lover onto the bed, keeping his ass on the edge and feet dangling near the carpet.

Then he grabbed Ianto’s hanging legs and folded them back to his chest, essentially folding the Welshman in half. Ianto held onto his legs at the knee joint, presuming that was what Jack wanted. It was. Ianto was about to ask Jack what he was up to, but Jack was already answering the question.

He did something Ianto never dreamed of. Without a single ounce of hesitation, Jack kissed the arse in front of his face. He started small. He was stooped over while standing on the carpet, spreading his lover’s arse cheeks with both hands and exploring Ianto’s tight passage with his tongue. He did little licks at first, but it quickly became more. Long, sloppy kisses accompanied deep penetrations with Jack’s skilled tongue.

Ianto was completely speechless. He had no idea the pleasures to be had down there. He never dreamt of being licked, kissed and prodded with a hot tongue in such an intimate place. He suddenly wondered if he had done a good enough job cleaning up for Jack to do such an act.

“Jack I-” Ianto’s concern was cut off by a sudden mind-blowing sensation. Jack slid a finger inside him, and it hit his prostate on the first try. Ianto tried not to be jealous of Jack’s skill. It was his gain, after all.

The sexy brunet kept at his mission, licking the rim of the tight hole and finger-fucking at the same time. He suddenly had an idea, however, and he withdrew the finger. Ianto let out a complaining moan, but Jack ignored it. He also ignored the fact that Ianto might get tired of holding his legs up to his chest.

He continued his attentions on Ianto’s hole, giving tiny, tantalizing licks to the pink rim of muscles and occasionally diving inside, but only for a second at a time. 

Ianto whimpered, thinking he might die from the teasing. “Jack, please.” He didn’t know what he was asking for exactly, but he needed something - anything - more than just this.

Jack gave it to him. He left go of one ass cheek and put his free hand on his partner’s cock. He stroked it slowly at first, but he sped up his efforts over the course of a few minutes. Then he stopped licking, and plunged a finger back into Ianto’s tight asshole, targeting the prostate with each thrust. He thrust and stroked, and tortured Ianto enough that finally the young man was on the verge of orgasm.

Ianto’s toes curled, and his back stiffened. His breath hitched and a deep baying sound escaped his lungs as he came, all over his chest, and all over Jack’s hand.

The two lovers smiled; one from euphoria, the other from accomplishment; both from satisfaction.

Jack removed his finger from the sensitive passage and let go of the twitching, softening cock. He licked his cum-soaked hand whilst staring right into his partner’s eyes.

Ianto thought it was the sexiest thing he ever saw. He took two fingers and scooped up the semen on his chest. He offered it wordlessly to Jack, who leaned forward and eagerly took the messy fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them vulgarly, still looking right at Ianto. The lusty bedroom-eyes had returned full force and Ianto noticed that Jack had another erection.

“Are you ready for round two?” Jack asked once the fingers left his mouth.

“Fuck yes.”

 


	4. First Time

Jack made sure to warm up Ianto with lots of kisses before going any further. He lay on top of the young man, kissing, nibbling, and sucking all over his face and neck, leaving deep red marks here and there. Ianto loved the attention, and his erection already began to make a comeback, even though he had just cum. He tried to reciprocate the efforts, he would kiss Jack’s neck, or suck on his ear lobe, but it didn’t seem to have the same effect as what Jack was doing to him. Jack’s touch was magical, he knew.

He felt envious that Jack could bring him to ecstasy-induced paralysis with seemingly such little effort, and it took him quite a bit of effort just to make Jack moan in pleasure.

But he didn’t dwell on it too long. He couldn’t. Jack had made his way south, and was licking his cock. All thoughts left Ianto’s mind, all except for “yes” and “fuck” and “feels so good,” which he verbalized every so often, as his lungs allowed. His cock was still a little messy with semen, and it seemed like Jack was cleaning it, with sloppy licks and occasional suction to the half-hard, oversensitive member. Once satisfied with its cleanliness, Jack scooted back up to kiss Ianto firmly on the mouth. Ianto was surprised when he tasted himself. He’d never done that before. In the short history of blowjobs he’d received, never did a woman swallow his cum, and never _ever_ did a woman share the taste of him in a sloppy, tongue-on-tongue kiss. This was something only Jack had ever done for him, and he liked it. It was erotic, and he really didn’t mind the taste of his own semen. Truthfully, it basically tasted just like Jack’s, which was really even more of a turn on.

 

“I want so badly to fuck you, Ianto.” Jack was so worked up, he was panting and almost whimpering; his erection jutted into his partner’s hip as they kissed loudly and passionately.

“I want that too.” Ianto was even more aroused to hear Jack’s wishes.

“Have you ever…?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Are you sure?” Jack’s mind was so clouded with lust that he forgot to attach a couple more words to that question.

Ianto knew what Jack meant, but he decided to have some fun with the verbal foible. “I think I would have _remembered_ if someone else took my virginity, Jack.”

“I mean, are you sure you really want to, now? With me?” The Captain had to focus so hard in order to get the words out in the right order for a sentence.

Ianto smiled, amused at the effect he was having over Jack. He wanted to lord it over him a bit longer, but his own erection was demanding attention, not to mention that Jack’s harpoon was making what would later be a bruise on his hip.

“Jack I’ve been in love with you basically ever since I met you. I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else.” Before his partner had a chance to say anything, Ianto surged up and captured Jack’s lips in a hungry kiss. Jack returned this kiss with equal enthusiasm, but he pulled away after a couple of seconds. “This might take us a while, Yan. This is your first time, and I’m kind of big…” He understated on purpose, hoping not to scare Ianto into over-thinking the logistics of copulating.

“I’ll be fine Jack. I know you won’t hurt me.”

Jack gulped, touched by the trust that his lover bestowed, but also uncertain that he could live up to it. Judging by how tight Ianto’s ass was when he examined it earlier, they may be at it for a few hours before Ianto was ready for Jack’s cock. Sure, technically, he could slather up with lubricant and force his way in, but it would likely hurt Ianto in such a profound way that he would never want a cock inside him ever again. Not to mention that it could very easily tear his rectum, an injury that is excruciatingly painful and difficult to recover from.

So Jack would have to take it slow. As much as his _other_ brain was telling him to just go for it, he had to be patient.

 

He started with one finger again. He found a slightly used bottle of personal lubricant in Ianto’s nightstand drawer, along with a couple of condom packets, which he ignored. He tried not to feel jealous that Ianto had probably entertained several female lovers on this very mattress. He knew that he had no right to be envious. After all, he himself had more lovers than he could count; male, female, other, but mostly male. Not only did Jack find men more attractive, he didn’t like the chances of knocking up another woman.

 

Ianto reacted well to having two fingers in his ass. Jack was delicate, and watched his lover’s face for any discomfort. He waited until Ianto relaxed some more before adding a third finger. It made Ianto wince at first, but he did some deep breaths upon Jack’s instructions, and it felt better.

“I need _you_ Jack. Please.” Ianto begged mindlessly. He was sweating, and writhing restlessly on the bed.

Jack held back a laugh. “Yan, you’re not ready. Not even close. God, I might just have to fit my fist inside of you before you’re ready for my cock.”

Ianto gasped aloud at the idea of Jack fitting his whole hand inside him. A jolt ran through his body and another bead of precum was added to the incessant oozy stream coming from his cock.

“You like that idea, Yan? You want me to put my whole hand inside you?” The continuing list of the Welshman’s kinks never ceased to amaze Jack.

“Yesssss.” Ianto begged. “Please Jack.”

Jack tried to obey, he tried to fit a fourth finger inside, but he just couldn’t. The ring of muscles was just too tight. Then he had an idea.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Wha-?” Ianto tried to object, but Jack was already gone. His ass felt completely empty, and against his better judgment, he instinctively clenched to try to remedy the strange gaping sensation.

Jack was back in an instant carrying a small, purple, bullet-shaped object. He remounted the bed and wasted no time in inserting the thing into Ianto’s hole.

Ianto was about to ask what Jack was doing, when suddenly he knew. He heard a small click, and suddenly he was assaulted with a fierce, unrelenting vibrating. Ianto moaned, and keened, and his hips bucked up and down of their own accord.

Jack was amused by his lover’s reaction. He moved the vibrator slowly in and out, looking for the muscles to finally relax some more. It took a couple minutes of coaxing, but finally the tightness began to let up. He kept going, making sure not to brush Ianto’s prostate. If he did, the young man would be done for, and probably wouldn’t be able to cum again until morning.

“Jack! You’re driving me mad!” Ianto cried out more loudly than Jack would ever expect from such a quiet guy.

Jack finally turned off the vibrator, and slipped it out. He then tried to contemplate which fantasy he was going to fulfill: his own, of finally being inside Ianto ass, or Ianto’s fantasy of being fisted.

He eyeballed the measurements, and it seemed like, in all reality, that a cock would be easier on Ianto. It didn’t take much more deliberation after that. Jack grabbed a fluffy pillow and positioned it under Ianto’s ass, so it was angled up a little; this would be the best position for comfort and intimacy. And for Ianto’s first time, both elements were a must.

The Captain slicked up his cock with lots of lubricant and positioned it at Ianto’s soft, pink hole. He looked to Ianto for permission, only to find that Ianto was already staring at him, giving it.

“Please Jack, I need it.” Ianto didn’t think he’d ever been so hot-and-bothered in his life. Typically, the cycle from arousal to climax is ten or twenty minutes tops, but they had been doing this for at least an hour. Ianto was ready to explode with anticipation.

Jack was happy to oblige his lover. The immortal couldn’t remember the last time he’d fucked a virgin ass. It was probably half a century ago. He pushed the head of his huge cock into Ianto’s entrance. It disappeared with no resistance, so Jack pushed just a little further, inching his cock in slowly.

Ianto was completely taken in by the feeling. He gasped and moaned with surprise and pleasure as the cock entered him.

Jack stopped once he was halfway in, giving Ianto some time to get used to it.

“Fuck, you’re so big.” Ianto was sweating profusely, and he was doing all he could to stop himself from clenching his ass around the cock.

“I’m only halfway in, Yan. Do you want me to stop?”

Ianto did a double take when Jack broke the news to him. But he shook his head. “No, I need all of you Jack.”

Jack obeyed cautiously, being ever so careful not to hurt his lover. Once he was all the way inside, fully sheathed inside the agonizingly tight warmth, Jack stopped, panting heavily and trying not to cum right then.

“God, Jack, it feels like you’re trying to dissect my stomach through my asshole.” Ianto complained with more awe than pain.

“Are you alright?” Jack whispered, still in his sexy, breathy voice.

“Fine. Just give me a second.” Ianto focused on breathing evenly, getting oxygen into his blood and allowing all the muscles in his body to relax.

Jack felt the hole around the base of his cock relax a little, which was good, because it had been causing him actual pain. He had suffered in silence, knowing that Ianto might get stressed out if he knew he was causing Jack some pain. But it was all certainly worth it. Jack didn’t think he’d ever been inside such a warm, welcoming ass. Aside from the copious amount of lubricant he used, Jack felt a natural, accommodating quality to Ianto’s ass; like every fiber of Ianto’s being wanted his cock, and was making room for him to fit just right. He’d never experienced that before; he’d always assumed that his cock was just too big for any lover to fit perfectly inside them. But maybe Ianto was just special. He had no trouble believing that. Ianto _was_ special, and full of surprises.

 

“Come here.” Ianto beckoned to Jack. He didn’t want to move a muscle for fear that he would either cum, or hurt something. Jack leaned forward and kissed his lover soundly, making sure not to move inside of him. Ianto felt better, once he’d been thoroughly kissed, and he felt he might be able to go on with the fucking.

He pushed Jack away gently, so he was sitting up, kneeling in the correct position again. “I think I’m ready.”

“You sure? I don’t want to hur-”

“For God’s sake, Jack please!” Ianto shouted so loud it surprised the both of them. He spoke more quietly as he pleaded, “Fuck me.”

Jack happily complied. He started with little nudges with his hips, testing the waters and looking for signs of pain. He saw none, and continued rocking his hips back and forth slightly, moving his cock in and out the slightest bit, no more than an inch, with his thrusts.

Ianto hummed, gasped, moaned, and whimpered while Jack warmed him up to the sensations of being fucked by such a huge cock. It was fantastic. He knew that he wouldn’t be ready for anything rough (yet) but he was certainly enjoying the feelings. And just the very fact that his all-time crush, and the sexiest man alive, was inside of him, was part of him now, took him to the edge of what was sure to be a universe-expanding orgasm.

“Oh God, Jack, I’m so close.”

Jack increased his speed (but not the length) of his thrusts, determined to get Ianto to cum first. He didn’t touch Ianto’s cock, however. He knew that an orgasm through prostate- only stimulation could be elusive and difficult to accomplish, was more than rewarding in the end.  But he realized, perhaps a bit too late, that since his cock was pointed slightly downwards, that their current position was not conducive to prostate stimulation. He would have to flip Ianto over. But he would probably have to remove his cock first, which was not really on the list of options right then. Ianto would likely be too sore for more penetration if he slipped out now. He decided he would have to give his lover a prostate-only orgasm some other time. Right now, he just wanted to see Ianto cum. He put a skilled hand on Ianto’s still-oozing cock and jerked on it roughly. If he couldn’t be rough on Ianto’s ass, he could be rough on his cock.

It was just what Ianto needed. His eyes rolled back into his head and his toes curled reflexively. His body tensed and he cried out a strangled scream.

Jack tried to watch the beautiful spurts of ejaculate shooting onto his lover, but his orgasm hit him at the same time. He slammed into the tightening ass, his breath wheezing and his body shaking as he spent his load inside Ianto for the first time.

Ianto felt like he might pass out, but he had to look into Jack’s eyes first. The two conveyed love, happiness, and complete satisfaction in one stare, before Ianto finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Hot Water

Ianto awoke to a strange sensation on his ass, and he thought perhaps he was still dreaming. He felt completely fucked-out from the night before. His libido was completely satiated, and probably would be for a couple of days.

But Jack had other ideas.

Ianto rubbed his hazy eyes and realized that he was not dreaming up the feelings on his asshole; Jack was licking him down there, again. Ianto lay on his stomach, it was how he usually was in the morning, hugging his big fluffy pillow to his chest, and Jack was behind him, spreading his ass cheeks and licking his hole again. Ianto moaned, and against his will his cock was preparing to join the party.

“Jack, how can you possibly want more sex right now?” Ianto complained, mostly into the pillow.

Jack paused only long enough to say, “I’m just giving you a massage. I don’t want you to be sore,” mostly into his ass.

“Oh.” Ianto blushed; flattered that Jack would go through such trouble. “So you aren’t in the mood for morning sex right now?” Suddenly Ianto’s _other_ brain was doing the talking.

“I think we’ll give you a bit of a break, Yan. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Okay.”

“I think we should shower.” Jack leaned away from his lover’s ass, indicating that the torturous and tantalizing massage was finished.

Ianto complied groggily, realizing that he would be the one to put the coffee on, as always. Wasn’t it the more experienced boyfriend that was supposed to give the younger one breakfast in bed after a long night of sex? Ianto let it go, since he knew Jack couldn’t cook and was rubbish at making coffee. He would be afraid for his kitchen’s safety and feel sorry for the coffee beans that were roasted in vain. Besides, they weren’t a normal couple by any means.

 

 

Still naked as the day he was born, Ianto put a pot of coffee on. He heard the shower running, and it gave him an idea.

 

Jack scrubbed himself good and clean in the hot shower. He ran through the previous night’s events in his head over and over. It made him smile, and another body part reacted to his memories as well. He ignored his arousal for the most part, but he did need to clean up down there, and he spent a little extra time doing so, just for fun. He heard a pitter-patter of bare feet on the tile, and he realized that Ianto had come into the bathroom. He listened, like the pervert he was, as Ianto used the toilet and brushed his teeth. Then something unexpected happened. Ianto pulled back the shower curtain, looking very well fucked indeed (if his tousled hair was any indication.) He stepped into the bathtub right in front of Jack, completely unabashed.

“Nice of you to join me,” Jack said with a smug smile. He noticed that Ianto was still hard, like him. He kissed the young man in front of him, stepping back a little so the spray of hot water would warm Ianto as well. They kissed for a long time, enjoying the feeling of being so close; completely in-tune with each other’s bodies and needs. Jack took the bottle of body wash and put a hefty amount into his palm. Without breaking away from Ianto’s lips, he lathered the soap in his hands and spread it onto Ianto’s back. He massaged and scrubbed away with his hands, and eventually moved his mouth away so he could kiss his lover’s neck. Ianto moaned in pleasure when Jack moved lower on his backside. He put soap everywhere, including the rim of his ass. Ianto realized that he was not nearly as sore as he thought he would be. He was glad, and so was Jack. Soapy hands spread a bubbly lather all over Ianto’s privates, and then his chest. Ianto had never been washed by a lover, and he decided that although he felt even more exposed than during sex, he liked what Jack was doing. He always felt like being naked in the shower was more intimate than being naked in bed. The atmosphere is different, and the idea of a gaze on his body in the shower gave him the impression that it would be more scrutinizing; less hungry, and more critical. And he had a few insecurities; he knew he had love-handles on his sides, and he rarely worked out; his arm muscles were not very big and he had no abs to speak of. He wasn’t fat, but he wasn’t skinny either. Comfortable, was the word for it, and he found himself comparing himself to Jack, who was nearly all muscle. 

Jack sensed Ianto’s insecurities from six inches away. He understood that it was a big thing for someone to be naked in front of a lover in the shower.

“Hey,” Jack snapped Ianto out of his negative self-image thoughts. “You’re beautiful.”

“Really? You’re not just say-”

“Ianto, my life is too long to suck up to people or sugar-coat things. I have no reason to lie. I will _never_ lie to you, Ianto.” He kissed the pouty lips right off Ianto’s face, turning it into a happy smile. “You’re beautiful… And cute, and handsome, and creative, and so goddamn fucking sexy.”

Ianto chuckled when Jack used the profanity. He beamed rays of sunshine, looking for all the world like the happiest man alive.

Because he was.

The two hugged and kissed in the shower for a minute more before Jack said, “I think we’ve run out of hot water.”

 

 

 

 

The two love birds sat of the sofa, still naked but covered in a blanket, holding steaming cups of coffee and eating crispy bacon off the same plate. They were watching some crime show, and laughing at all the absurdities. Jack really loved it when the sound effects guy for the show put in the sound of a gun hammer cocking, when the agent was really holding a glock, which had none. Ianto’s favorite was when a car caught a bullet in a place not even close to a gas tank, and it exploded like a bomb.

The two laughed and laughed, sharing bacon with each other and talking about how fat they were going to get from it.

“Can you even get fat, Jack?” Ianto questioned enviously.

“Sure I can. I have been known to lose a few pounds magically when I regenerate though. Not really sure how that works…”

“So jealous.” Ianto stated playfully. “So you’re saying that you can eat whatever you want, get fat, kill yourself, and then come back to life as skinny as you please?”

“Basically, yeah. I come back in the exact same condition I was in when the TARDIS brought me back to life. I guess I’m lucky that I wasn’t fat back then.”

“So that’s why you’re still circumcised.” Ianto was embarrassed to ask, but he just had to. He was so curious.

“I guess so. I was born in a time where virtually everyone did it to their kids; no idea why. _They_ didn’t even know why. I guess there was always some unspoken rumor that little boys will turn into constant masturbators unless they have part of their genitals removed. Some people do it for religious reasons...? Still have no idea about that one.”

Ianto cringed. “Such a monstrous practice; I’m glad my parents were a bit more progressive; though I hear even in today’s world it’s still common.”

Jack shrugged. “Well if it was supposed to ruin my life as a sex addict, I’m afraid it didn’t work.”

Ianto smiled. Jack hardly qualified as a sex addict, but it was funny all the same.

“Though I am jealous that you have ‘all your bits,’ so to speak,” Jack amended. “I hear that blowjobs are even more amazing.”

“Well I have nothing to compare it to. I’ve always been like this. And besides, with you as skilled as you are, I doubt it would have made much difference.”

“Does it intimidate you? That I have more experience?”

“No. Sometimes I think I might not be sexy enough, or talented enough to make you feel as good as you make me feel.”

“Oh, Ianto… Just the fact that you are concerned with how I feel already makes you the best kind of lover. Do you know how many selfish pricks I’ve slept with, who had absolutely no regard for how I felt? They just wanted to get themselves off. I was an afterthought, if anything.”

Ianto was flabbergasted. Here he was, just about willing to worship the very ground Jack stood on, and Jack was telling him that he’d had many people who didn’t give a fuck.

“Why did you sleep with them?” Ianto didn’t sound jealous, just confused.

“Because I wanted to get off, too.”

“You didn’t leave any room for love, did you.” Ianto stated, instead of asking.

“I’ve only ever loved a few people in my life, Ianto. And only those people have I ever _made love_ with, instead of just fucking.” Before Ianto could really let that sink in, Jack kissed Ianto softly. It turned into a sloppy, passionate kiss, which excited Ianto to whole new levels.

Jack had essentially just told Ianto that he loved him. In his odd, round-about way. Now they were kissing, and although Ianto thought his sex drive was empty for a while, it was rapidly ramping up.

Jack reached for the remote and turned the telly off. Then he set their plate on the coffee table and made sure their coffee mugs weren’t about to get knocked off the edge. Without further warning, Jack pounced on Ianto, kissing him and pinning him against the couch. He realized that he didn’t have any lube, but that his fingers were still sloppy with some bacon grease. That would have to do.

Jack kept kissing Ianto aggressively, grinding their naked cocks together until they were both hard as rocks. Jack sat up and played with both of their erections while he reached behind him, working his own passage open with greasy fingers. Ianto hardly noticed what Jack was planning; he was just lost in the moment, loving the feeling of his cock being worked against his lover’s.

Ianto’s cock was soon covered in a mix of their pre-ejaculate, making it slippery, and Jack figured it was now or never. He re-positioned his legs, straddling Ianto’s hips and lining up his hole with the hard member.

Ianto’s breath hitched with arousal as soon as he caught on to what Jack was about to do. He assisted in pulling the foreskin back comfortably, and Jack lowered himself carefully. This was the sort of positioning that could either go very wrong, or very right. Depending on the angle, riding a cock could be very painful, but it could also be the best position you’ve ever tried. But it helped that Ianto’s cock was straight, not curving in any direction.

Jack felt like he probably should have gone to get the lube; he felt a slight burning as the cock went inside him. But other than that, the angle was perfect, and he would most certainly be able to give Ianto the ride of his life. He was glad that Ianto had such an accommodating sofa.

 

Ianto could hardly utter a sound, he felt so overwhelmed by the pleasure of being inside of Jack once again. Having Jack on top made him feel even tighter, and more intense.

Then Jack started to rock his hips, and all was blank, for the both of them. Their names, where there were, what day it was, they had no idea. All that their minds knew was pleasure; mind-numbing, earth shattering pleasure.

“Oh fuck…” Jack gasped as he raised his hips enough to move an inch or so along the length that lay sheathed inside him. He tried to pull out a little more, before lowering again, and then repeating it over and over. He couldn’t move more than a few inches, it just felt too overwhelming. He tried to focus on making it good for his lover; he tried gyrating his hips, clenching in a consistent pattern, and when he could, let the cock move in and out of his tight passage.

Ianto couldn’t believe how different it felt than the last time. It felt just as good, if not better, and it was only a change in position, not much else. He also realized that he found it extremely erotic, being ridden by his lover, who was obviously just a complete mess of pleasure.

“Yan… Oh God this is too good…” Jack panted; his face was developing a gloss of sweat.

“You’re so tight.” Ianto added to the litany of compliments coming from Jack. “You feel so good; I love being inside you, Jack.” When the opportunity arose, Ianto decided to angle hips up a little, so his cock was hopefully aiming towards Jack’s prostate.

Jack caught on to what Ianto was trying to do, and he leaned back, supporting himself with his arms, in order to accommodate the aim. It worked. The next thrust from Ianto’s strong hips nailed Jack’s special spot inside him, and he cried out in agonized pleasure. Ianto smiled, and tried again and again, hitting the elusive location with almost every try.

It drove Jack to the point of insanity. He literally had nothing in his brain except for the white bursts of pleasure behind his eyelids. He took one more hard thrust, and he was done for. He yelled an unintelligible word, and collapsed backwards, his arms completely giving out. Ianto followed, keeping his cock from slipping out. He gave a few gentle thrusts while he lay on top of the ecstatic Jack, who was groaning and convulsing through his orgasm. It was only a second before he was cumming too, ejaculating his seed into Jack’s twitching hole.

“You’re so good to me, Ianto.” Jack mumbled into the top of Ianto’s messy hair.

Ianto smiled. He had never felt so satisfied in his entire life. Not just sexually, but emotionally as well. He had officially just made love with Jack. He knew it, because they didn’t need to express a single word or give one instruction in order to satisfy each other. Each of them knew what the other wanted, and gave it without needing to utter a word.

 

“I love you.” Ianto said with a little bit of sorrow mixed in his words.

 

And in his own way of saying ‘I love you too,’ Jack replied, “I know.”


End file.
